


Let Me Be Your Fantasy

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [10]
Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott agrees the terms of Logan's fantasy for the night as they explore new passions with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Day 10 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. I figured I would give it a try starting with these two for the Day 10 On The Floor challenge. It was also an anon request so while it's a little bit different than what I'd normally do, I hope everyone likes it :)

“Get on your knees,” Logan’s words commanded as Scott stood in the doorway knowing only too well that there was no turning back once he’d made the long walk into the seedy hotel room Logan had requested they meet at with one another. Only unlike the other times Scott had been in denial about what was happening between them, he was specifically clear on the circumstances. Tonight Logan was demanding his complete and total compliance, refusing to allow Scott the same out he’d been presented at the school time and time again when they’d snuck off into a dark corner to spend time alone with one another. Instead they were miles away from school, away from the others and out in the middle of nowhere as Scott stared at the bold, brazen man before him seated on the edge of the bed. His strong, powerful chest was bare revealing the thick mass of muscle and dark hair before Scott as Logan gave Scott a long, eager perusal. With a predatory snarl, Logan’s upper lip curled in warning and despite their current status with one another, Scott began lowering himself onto the ground, bringing his knees over the dirty carpet in their previously agreed upon power exchange as Logan’s grin expanded.

“Close your eyes Slim,” Logan instructed in a firm, unyielding tone. The sound caused Scott’s pulse to leap in his throat, his thoughts to run rampant as the rustling sounds of heavy footsteps on the carpet made him even more acutely aware of Logan’s slow, predatory approach. It was enough to cause Scott’s tongue to drag out over his bottom lip, feeling his throat suddenly drier than he’d ever remembered it being when the first press of Logan’s index finger over his hollowed cheekbone caused him to catch his breath.

“You made the right choice in coming here tonight,” Logan whispered sliding the thick tip of his finger over Scott’s cheekbone before he leisurely fingered at an unruly strand of Scott’s otherwise neatly combed hair, “For a moment I’d feared you’d lost your nerve and changed your mind. I’m glad you didn’t.”

“So am I,” Scott merely whispered when he felt Logan’s hands surround his face cupping it tightly before forcing Scott’s chin up towards where he was standing over him, stalking him like prey before Logan’s fingers clasped at Scott’s glasses.

“Tonight you’re mine,” Logan informed him with a sudden seriousness, “You do as I say no questioned asked much like you expect of me on the battlefield. Is that understood?”

Scott nodded as Logan began to slide his glasses off of his face. The movement caused Scott to clench his eyelids together tighter than before as his lips parted with an anticipatory breath of eagerness.

“Tonight I make the rules,” Logan practically purred when his thumb pushed over Scott’s bottom lip in a rough, dominant brush, “Is that understood?”

Scott nodded simply allowing Logan his moment to take the reins on their time together when Logan fell to silence again. He seemed contented to press the pad of his thumb over the center of Scott’s plump bottom lip pushing inward just enough to catch the sensitive patch of skin buried inside of the warmth of Scott’s mouth. A lesser man might’ve reacted, might’ve given in to the twitch of passion that the simple movement had stirred up in his loins, but Scott remained stoic in his positioning kneeling on the floor in silence as he awaited Logan’s instruction.

“Open your mouth,” Logan ordered as Scott’s lips parted further only to feel the press of Logan’s thumb gently stroking his bottom lip, pushing at it, playing with the soft flesh before he dipped in deeper between Scott’s lips readily sliding over the dampness of his tongue.

“Suck it,” Logan ordered as Scott’s plump lips obediently surrounded Logan’s finger allowing the rough, invasive twist of Logan’s fingers deeper into his throat, coaxing Scott to submit to his movements when Logan pushed two more fingers into his mouth pumping them in and out in a firm, reckless slide until finally his fingers fell from Scott’s mouth in a low, popping sound, “Get up and don’t make a sound.”

Silently Scott shuffled up off of the floor remaining quiet with his arms at his side awaiting Logan’s further instruction. When Logan made no move at offering up an order, Scott found himself growing restless—impatient in his waiting, yet in remembering the deal he’d made with Logan he stood still, rolling his shoulders back and anticipating Logan’s next move. He found it when he heard the sound of Logan’s claws unsheathing beyond where he stood. The sound caused him to involuntarily tremble knowing only too well what was to follow as Logan’s heavy footsteps approached him.

“I hope ya weren’t crazy about that sweater,” Logan teased offering up a hint of amusement when Scott held his head up high. He felt the tip of Logan’s claw press over his Adam’s apple barely brushing over his smooth shaven skin before it slid down over the front of his sweater cutting into the thick, blue material with the expert precision of a surgeon and reminding Scott all over again of how detailed Logan could be when he set his mind to something. Granted Logan was known for being wild and unruly, but when he was determined there wasn’t anything from stopping him immersing himself completely in his quest to exert his dominance over Scott in their private time with one another.

Biting down on his lower lip, Scott fought to repress the moan that carried over him when the fabric split at the center of his chest giving Logan enough material to work with when he sheathed his claws again. Reaching for the tattered sweater Logan wrenched Scott forward claiming Scott’s mouth in a rough, commanding, sloppy kiss. His hands ripped the material off of Scott’s shoulders sending it down past his lean muscular arms and onto the floor as Scott stood before him making no other movement than parting his lips to invite Logan’s animalistic tongue into his warmth, making its way at home in its damp, hot surroundings when Logan’s thick fingers pinched at Scott’s nipple. The sensation caused him to jerk involuntarily, but not without Logan noticing as he twisted Scott’s nipple harder making a point to force a reaction out of Scott. With a yelp, he whimpered into Logan’s mouth unable to ignore the jolt of pain that shot down straight to his groin as Logan’s fingers clamped down harder around Scott’s hardening flesh.

“I told you not to make a sound,” Logan’s harsh voice snarled at him as he released Scott’s nipple. Disappointment carried over his tone as Scott could hear him shuffling back across the carpet to place a distance between them, “You know that there are consequences for disobedience Scott, don’t you?”

Silently Scott stood still, keeping his arms stiff at his side before Logan’s voice traveled across the room.

“There’s a price to pay for defying a direct order,” Logan informed him with a low, primitive snarl, “You do realize that, don’t you Slim?”

Again Scott stood frozen in the moment, remembering the previous order Logan had given him. If nothing Scott was one for keeping himself under control on most occasions. Letting that control slip was something that could undoubtedly cost one of his teammates their lives, yet in this room—in this hotel with Logan as his dominant for the night, Scott could merely stand obediently awaiting Logan’s next command. It came shortly after when Logan spoke up with amusement in his voice.

“You can respond,” Logan’s voice was followed by the sound of the box spring beneath him squeaking indicating to Scott that Logan had taken a seat on the bed, “When I give you a direct order Slim tonight you are going to do just that without protest, aren’t you?”

 “Yes,” Scott stated behind tightly closed eyelids.

“Yes what?” Logan’s voice snarled again coaxing Scott to fall into the terms of their arrangement in spite of his earlier protests.

“Yes sir,” Scott mouthed fighting to contain the distain he’d felt in having compromised on that particular term between them.

“Good,” Logan’s voice weighed heavy with approval, “Then you’ll continue to do as I say no matter how much you wish to protest, won’t you Slim?” 

“Yes sir,” Scott repeated curling his fingers into fists at his sides as he waited for Logan’s next order.

“Did you do as I asked earlier tonight before you arrived?” Logan questioned returning to their arrangement as Scott felt a chill in the air around him. Somehow in the few minutes he’d been in the hotel room he felt as if Logan had cranked up the air conditioning in an attempt to somehow make this scenario all the more uncomfortable for Scott as they’d agreed upon.

“Yes sir,” Scott answered dutifully as a long silence surrounded him once again. Knowing that Logan’s eyes were upon him he waited, standing perfectly straight as Logan seemed to take pleasure in Scott’s forced obedience.

“Good,” Logan finally spoke up after a long, sadistic pause causing Scott to let out an involuntary sigh of relief in spite of himself, “Show me.” 

“Right now?” Scott questioned thinking about how the curtains had been pulled open in Logan’s hotel room upon his arrival. From the sound of things Logan had made no move at closing them, but rather had left them open in their seedy surroundings to allow Scott to wallow in his own personal humiliation.

“Don’t question me Slim. I might take offense to it if you continue down this path,” Logan snarled as Scott’s fingers pushed over the center of his pants knowing full well the pleasure Logan would take in playing out this fantasy of his with Scott nearly naked and on display for the world around them outside the walls of the hotel room.

Taking in a slow, steadied breath Scott could almost feel the weight of Logan’s eyes upon him when he slowly parted the material of his neatly pressed slacks, allowing them to slide down over his slim, muscular thighs until finally the pooled at his ankles to reveal the thin red silken thong that Logan had left waiting for him on his bed earlier in the morning. The feel of the silk in itself was smooth over Scott’s skin leaving little to the imagination as Scott strongly suspected that it was far too small to be his size. Then again Scott was certain that it was part of the thrill for Logan as Logan’s devious nature had come into play for their night.

“What about the rest of it?” Logan questioned as Scott kicked off his shoes, clumsily kicking them and the discarded slacks across the carpeting. The thought in itself caused him to shudder, to imagine the dirt and debris that was collecting on his pristine clothing, yet he knew he couldn’t reach down to fold his slacks—couldn’t attempt to clean up the pile of clothing before him, but rather he stood compliant before Logan knowing full well what else Logan expected of him. Saying nothing Scott nodded bringing one foot up to carefully roll his sock down over his foot balling it up and discarding it as well before doing the same with the other.

“Show me,” Logan ordered causing Scott’s pulse to quicken as he thought of all the times that Logan had called him a tight ass in the past. Scott strongly suspected that had been what prompted Logan to leave the other half of his gift on the blankets tucked discreetly in a box as Scott knew full well the meaning behind such a gift. In spite of Logan’s urgency, the gift in itself proved that Logan wouldn’t want to waste any time with foreplay, but rather he’d fully intended on getting to business with Scott sooner rather than later, “Now Slim.”

“Of course,” Scott nodded taking in a breath and walking over towards the sound of Logan’s voice. Once he was certain he was standing before Logan, he dutifully turned around and bent over gripping his ankles as Logan’s thick fingers teased over the tiny, thin strip of fabric at the back of Scott’s red thong. Instead of tearing it however, Logan gently lowered the material taking his time as the warmth of his breath carried over Scott’s bottom, reminding Scott all over again of how it felt to have Logan’s mouth upon him sloppily kissing, biting and teasing him in ways that he hadn’t realized he’d craved before Logan’s arrival in his life.

“Very nice,” Logan smirked approvingly as he coaxed the material of the thong down just enough over Scott’s hips to reveal the base of the flesh colored phallic shaped plug he’d instructed Scott to insert before arriving at the hotel. Curious his fingers pressed over the wide base twisting it ever so slightly as Scott squeezed at his ankles tighter than before in an attempt to stifle the moan that threatened to rip through his throat, “How does it feel?”

“Different,” Scott admitted knowing only too well that toys hadn’t regularly been a part of their sex life, yet when Logan had requested it of him, Scott had diligently complied to the task taking the time to prepare himself for such an invasive twist on their night together.

“Good different or bad different?” Logan questioned gripping the base of the toy once again and offering up another teasing twist.

“Just different,” Scott bit down on his plump lower lip keeping his head down as Logan’s grip on the plug tightened opting instead to tug at the base, pulling it halfway out of Scott’s opening before sliding it forward again to fill Scott with the warm material.

“Did you have trouble putting it in before?” Logan questioned smacking Scott’s bottom with his left hand. The movement caused Scott to be all the more aware of the fullness inside of him bringing to life another feeling of submission when Logan repeated the movement swatting at Scott’s bottom again, “With such a tight ass I’d imagine it took a while to get it in here, didn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Scott mouthed behind gritted teeth when Logan reached for the base again. Silently he began to pump the plug in and out of Scott before withdrawing it completely. The movement caused Scott to be aware of a sudden void inside of him as Logan’s palms pushed over his cheeks parting his bottom to inspect his slick opening.

“Show me what you did,” Logan instructed leaning forward to bite at the right side of Scott’s bottom, “I want to watch you put it in again right now." 

“Right now?” Scott gulped down feeling the first brush of Logan’s finger at his opening, slowly circling around his sensitive flesh as Scott’s pulse quickened.

“Right now,” Logan repeated, “Unless of course you’d like to find out what else I brought for you.”

“Whatever you want sir,” Scott answered readily as Logan practically purred behind him.

“Get on the floor Scott,” Logan instructed as his fingers curled underneath the thin material of the thong. He gripped it tightly before speaking up in a thick, heady voice, “Lie on your back and spread your legs. Bring them up to your chest and wait for me to give you your next present.”

 Silently Scott knelt down on the ground feeling Logan’s grip on his thong intensifying until finally Scott felt the fabric tear away from his body leaving him vulnerable and exposed as he did as he was instructed. For a moment he thought about the carpet wondering when the last time it had been cleaned, but it was irrelevant to the moment as Scott lay out across it bringing his knees up over his chest. Listening he heard Logan reach out to open the drawer to the nightstand beside him before he moved down onto the floor beside Scott.

“The plug was a good start, but we both know it’s a poor substitute for the real thing,” Logan explained when a snapping sound alerted Scott to the fact that whatever he’d collected he was lubing up, taking his time before Scott felt the cool press of what Scott suspected was a slightly larger plug pushing against his opening causing him to stretch further as Logan carefully began with its insertion. He pushed it halfway in before reaching for Scott’s hand and guiding Scott to grip onto the base. Wordlessly he rose up off of the floor moving onto the bed again before speaking up in a firm, authoritative tone, “Finish inserting it.”

Silently Scott followed Logan’s order pushing it in further only to discover that unlike the plug he’d been wearing earlier this one was a bit more flexible as Scott ran his fingers over it realizing it was more phallic shaped than the last plug. This felt more like one of the sex toys Jean had gotten at her bachelorette party years ago before they’d gotten wed to one another only this time instead of allowing curiosity to carry over him in using something similar on her, he was pushing it up into himself feeling the stretch of his opening as it filled his insides in ways that only Logan had up until that point in time.

“Good,” Logan spoke up approvingly, “now I want you to pull it out again. Slowly.”

Scott expelled a sharp breath unable to quell the whimper that rose up inside of him when he eased the toy out of his body carefully sliding over his internal hotspot when a whimper ripped over his lips.

“Of course you’d like that,” Logan goaded prompting Scott to repeated the process again and again before he coaxed Scott onto his hands and knees with the toy buried fully inside of him. Squeezing down upon it tightly, Scott pressed his palms into the floor awaiting further instruction when Logan rose from the bed again sliding his fingers over the small of Scott’s back before squeezing at his bottom once again.

“I want you to fuck yourself with it Slim until I tell you to stop,” Logan ordered.

“But…” Scott felt the first breath of protest carrying over his lips when his shaky fingers dug into the carpeting once again.

“Now Slim,” Logan roared with increasing impatience in his tone leaving Scott to maneuver himself while on his hands and knees in reaching around to clumsily pump the toy in and out of his body. At first he was slow and methodical paying attention to the sound of Logan’s labored breath growing increasingly aroused until finally Scott lost track of his thoughts instead focusing on the pleasure that carried over him. He picked up the pace, imagining how turned on Logan was with him pleasing himself, doing things that he wouldn’t have dreamt of before Logan’s request.

“Stop,” Logan ordered with a snarl bending down to guide the toy back into Scott’s body and fill him once again. The movement caused Scott to whimper and twist, held captive to Logan’s touch when Logan’s breathing grew heavy. Wordlessly he nudged Scott to crawl across the floor, slapping his outer thigh and reaching out to force Scott’s face into the carpet pressed down against the smoke filled flooring as Logan reached for the toy pulling it abruptly from Scott’s body and causing him to shudder and shake in spite of himself.

“You’re mine,” Logan growled pushing his fingers into Scott’s opening once again. This time he moved fluidly inside of Scott, taking in the warmth around him before Scott felt Logan’s hand over his shoulder smashing him further into the carpet in warning, “Don’t you fucking move until I tell you to.”

Keeping his eyes closed tightly Scott half anticipated Logan pushing himself inside of him and screwing him senseless on the floor, but instead Logan reached for the toy again pushing it back into Scott before moving up off of the floor. After that Scott listened to the rustling sound of Logan’s feet across the carpet moving towards the door until Scott heard it open and Logan exited without so much as a second thought. Frowning Scott couldn’t help, but think about how ridiculous he had to look with his face buried in the carpet and his ass held up high gripping onto the toy Logan had provided him with while Logan was undoubtedly attempting to teach him a lesson in patience. For a few minutes Scott found it to be mildly annoying, but after what felt like an hour’s time Scott felt stiff and uncomfortable thinking about the dirt that had to have been tracked into the room time and time again in the past while Logan was undoubtedly back at the bar drinking himself to boredom before returning to continue with Scott. Still Scott remained frozen holding true to their agreement until the moment when Logan returned with the scent of cigars and beer carrying over his arrival.

“Good boy Slim,” Logan mouthed offering up no other sign of approval before he crossed the room towards the bathroom area where he disappeared for another half hour as Scott stayed stiffly in position listening to the sounds of the shower until finally Logan reemerged from the bathroom smelling like musky soap and cigars. Behind his closed eyes in the darkness Scott could track Logan’s movements practically seeing him in his imagination when Scott listened to the sound of Logan lighting up a cigar before taking a seat on the bed once again.

“The other day in training you called me out on my impatience,” Logan reminded him sharply, “Chastising me for my impulsive nature, but we both know it’s my very nature that makes me quick on my feet. It keeps me quick on my toes and…”

“It could get one of us killed if you don’t work with the team Logan,” Scott explained in a sharp exhale, “If you don’t listen to my commands, then you could get yourself or any one of us killed.”

 “You know I wouldn’t,” Logan’s voice rang heavy with disapproval.

 “Do you really want to be talking about this now?” Scott let out an exaggerated breath, “If we continue down this path with one another, then the rules change. You questioning my direct order places us back in the position where…”

 “No,” Logan cut him off abruptly, “I don’t want that now, but at the same time Slim I want you to trust me.”

 “I do trust you,” Scott let out an ironic laugh, “I think this speaks for itself, doesn’t it?”

 “Maybe or perhaps you’re just a glutton for punishment,” Logan rose up from the mattress bringing himself over to where Scott was positioned on the floor, “Would you like me to punish you Slim?”

 Scott remained silent refusing to say a word when Logan’s bare foot came down over his shoulder in a firm press against the carpet. Still Scott stayed silent keeping his bottom up in the air as Logan let out a pinched laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Logan decided removing his foot and reaching down to wrench Scott up off of the floor by his hair. Wordlessly he squeezed at Scott’s mouth forcing his lips apart before Logan pushed himself inside of Scott’s mouth without warning. Almost immediately Scott found himself met by the taste of Logan’s arousal, hot and eager as his tongue teased over the ridge of Logan’s body, licking and tasting him dutifully while Logan squeezed at his face forcing his lips apart further.

 “That’s it Slim,” Logan snarled roughly pumping himself inside of Scott’s mouth with a low, rumble of a breath as Scott fought to keep up with Logan’s movements. He struggled to stay in control of his breathing and the saliva that pooled upon his cherry colored lips now working frantically to help get Logan off. With Logan’s hands buried in Scott’s hair tangling tightly, Scott licked and suctioned offering up the same movements Logan had appreciated in the past until the feral side of Logan took control causing him to buck his hips against Scott’s face, causing Scott to take him in deeper until finally Logan pulled out of him.

 Growling Logan pushed Scott back down onto the floor again in his earlier position seizing his hips and tearing the toy from his body in order to replace it with his thick, pulsating flesh. Wordlessly he pushed himself inside of Scott to the hilt, not bothering to go slow when the animal inside of him took the reins of the moment between them. This time Scott whimpered and moaned unable to ignore the deliciously erotic combination of pleasure and pain as Logan roughly claimed him again and again. Scott’s face rubbed up against the carpet no doubt giving him rug burn with the sound of Logan’s hips slapping against his bottom again and again, harder and less controlled before Logan’s hand finally circled around Scott’s hip reaching for his own rock hard arousal to start getting him off. With the movement Scott bit down on his lower lip struggling to keep from breaking the skin of his plump, damp flesh when Logan’s fingers surrounded the back of his neck extending up into the back of his hair to coax Scott up onto his hands and knees once again. The new positioning and Logan’s hand upon him caused Logan’s body to hit Scott at just the right angle to cause Scott to explode in Logan’s grip, shuddering and shaking before Logan thrust inside of him three more times before he too lost control spilling himself in thick, hot waves without restraint into Scott with a low roar. His fingers gripped onto Scott’s body, pushing out every final impulse until the sensation became too much and Scott whimpered bringing his hand up to tear Logan’s fingers from his waning arousal.

 “Logan please,” Scott begged feeling the last shudder carry over his lover’s body until Logan pulled out of him. He collapsed on the floor beside Scott, curling Scott onto his damp chest before pressing a kiss over the top of Scott’s wet head.

 “Fuck yer amazing,” Logan confessed with a soft rumble of laugh carrying over him as his arm gripped tighter around Scott’s lean waist, “I knew there was a reason I fell in love with ya.”

“Try explaining that to the professor tomorrow when I have rug burn across the side of my face,” Scott let out a breathless laugh. He moved his hand up over the thick, unruly hair of Logan’s chest before a smile carried over his lips, “Though I have to admit this wasn’t as bad as I’d anticipated when you said you wanted to break me tonight.”

“That’s because I left the handcuffs and the other toys at the school,” Logan admitted gripping his arm around Scott’s body tighter than before, “Though we did good with what we had, didn’t we?”

“I don’t know,” Scott smoothed his fingers over Logan’s skin, “Are we going to have the same argument tomorrow when we’re both in training together?”

“Probably, but hey on the bright side maybe next time I’ll bring the handcuffs when we give this another go,” Logan suggested with a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Next time if and when we have handcuffs it’s my turn to use them,” Scott explained shifting over Logan completely. He crawled up over his body hovering over him and smiling, “Don’t think you’re the only one to have all of the fun.”

“After tonight I’m certain I’m not,” Logan snarled as Scott bent down to kiss him as he found himself realizing that despite Logan’s disobedience, there was something about him that felt right—that was always meant to be a part of the team and his life in ways that Scott was certain he’d never want to lose sight of.

 

 


End file.
